Life Is Rough
by Ginny234
Summary: Hanna's parents died a month ago and she has no one. The sweethearts help another troubled girl find herself!
1. Chapter 1

**My fanfic for the movie Cowgirls 'n Angels is about an 11 year old girl named Hanna who is a lot like Ida but she's an orphan who lives in a meadow In Clarksville, Tennessee. She loves to ride and can do all kinds of tricks when one day she meets the Sweethearts of the rodeo and gets a chance to make her dreams come true.**

Chapter 1:

I sat by the creek in the meadow I called my home. Being an orphan isn't fun and living on your own isn't all that great either. But to me it's way better than living in a foster home. No one wants to adopt a 11 year old they want babies.

On the other side of the clearing a branch cracked and I sat up fearing I'd been found but to my relief it was just Star, my palomino mare.

"Hey girl." I said patting her soft nose as she stood next to me.

It's been a couple months since my ma and dad died in a car accident and I've been living here ever since.

Star neighed and I laughed. "You wanna go for a ride girl?" I asked with a smile.

Horses are my passion, especially trick riding. Someday I hope to be a part of those Sweethearts. They do a sorts of tricks. They even have a girl around my age on their team. Her name is Ida. She's kinda like my role model. I really wish that some day I could ride with them.

I grabbed a handful of her mane and hoisted myself up onto her back and grinned and lightly tapped her with my heels.

She started to trot and I could tell she was happy, she was trying to canter. I eased her into the canter and then a slow gallop.

"Good girl!" I said, enjoying the breeze and the sun on my face.

I could tell it was gonna be a good day. All I had to do today was ride to town and get some food and hay for Star.

I left Star in the woods right behind the convenience store and walked inside. I walked down the aisles until I saw the animal section. I slipped some horse treats into my pockets and grabbed a bag of hay. I never said I was gonna buy it.

As I was turning the corner I heard the store clerk greet a costumer.

"Good morning Ida." She said happily.

"Mournin Mrs. Hill!" Came a cheerful response.

_Wait….Ida? As in the Sweetheart Ida? No way! _I thought excitedly. I leaned back and my arm hit a jar of jam cringing as I heard it smash on the floor.

That was it I bolted. I really hoped Star was where I left her.

"Hey! You get back here with that!" The clerk yelled as I was halfway out the door and kept running until I reached Star. I leaped up onto her back and made quick 'clicking.' Noises and we raced back through the trail and didn't stop until we reached the meadow.

It was a couple hours later when I decided to ride up to my favorite place. It was a hill that looked over the small town on Clarksville and it truly is beautiful.

The way up has a lot of fallen logs that I used as jumps. Star and I were on the last jump when a small grey blur raced out in front of her and she reared. I felt my grasp loosen and my body start to slip. The last thing I remembered was the sound of my head hitting the ground.

**Ida's POV**

I had just gotten home from the store where a girl took some horse treats and hay. "Here!" I layed a bottle of meds on Terence's desk.

He smiled and said. "Thanks Ida you're a real help! I think the girls are looking for you!"

I grinned back at him and headed for the barn where I saw Kansas, Madison, and Sierra. "Hey girls! What's up?" I asked patting Prince.

"We we're thinking of going on a trail up to the hill! You in?" Sierra asked me excitedly.

"Of course!" I said running into Prince's stall to get him tacked up.

A little while later when everyone's horses were tacked up we set out to the hill. "So where'd did Terence send you today?" Madison asked.

"Just to get some medication for him." I replied a blur of a horse coat catching my eye as we started up the hill.

"Guys! Look!" I pointed seeing a rider on top of the horse.

They all followed my finger as we watched the girl jump some logs. As I watched I realized this was the girl I saw earlier. I must have said it out loud because Kansas turned to me and looked at me weirdly. "You know her?" She asked.

"Long story." I replied looking back to the girl just in time to see a squirrel run in front of her horse and it reared throwing her off and seeing her hit the ground.

"Oh no! Lets go get her!" I said tapping Prince and charging towards the girl. "Wait! Ida you get the horse we'll get her! " Kansas says as I trot up to the horse and dismount Prince.

"Good girl." I slowly walked towards her and reached out for her to sniff my hand. I felt her warm breath on my hand and she nudged it.

"Sorry I don't have any carrots." I explained as she snorts and I slip a spare rope from my saddle bag around her making a halter.

"Hurry she's unconscious! Lets get her to the hospital girls!" Madison says as we head back to the stables.

**First chapter! Tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Madison's POV.

After getting the girl to the hospital we waited a while before the doctor came out to inform us of the situation.

When the door opened my head shot up and I looked at the doctor.

"She has a minor concussion and won't be up for another couple of hours." He said looking at me. "Do you mind tellin' me who she is?"

I shrugged. "We don't know sir. She was jumping logs on a horse up on the hill." I explained while the others nodded.

The doctor left and went on to check his next patient and I turned to the girls. "You girls might as well head home. I'll stay until she wakes up and we'll figure it out."

Ida looked at me. "You sure Grumpy?" She asked using my nickname because apparently everyone thinks I'm grumpy.

I smiled and said. "Yeah you guys get some rest."

They all got up and left while I sat in the waiting room watching through the window as the girl layed motionless on the hospital bed. For some reason I felt a strong connection to her.

Hanna's POV *A couple hours later*

When I opened my eyes all I saw was a bright white light. _So this must be what heaven feels like. _I thought as my vision slowly came back and I saw a door, window, and some beeping machines lying next to me.

_Oh it's a hospital. _I thought stupidly. _Wait how did I get here? There's no one here so maybe I can sneak out. _

I hopped off the bed and slowly removed the needle from my wrist. The door was open and nobody was in the room outside.

Quietly I opened the door and slipped out. I looked down the hallway but there was only one nurse and she was wheeling an elderly man into a room.

When she shut the door I started to speed walk doen the hall but only got a few yards before I got caught.

"Where do y'all think you're going?" A voice called from behind me.

I turned on my heels to see a girl in her early 20's looking at me but it took me a minute to find my voice.

"Um I was um going um." But I couldn't find a lie to tell her.

"You just fell of a horse and your gonna get up and leave?" She asked but I realize there's no anger in her voice just concern.

"Sorry Ma'am I have to get my horse!." I lied knowing Star would be fine.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah you don't even know where she is!" She says.

"Oh." I said simply.

"I can take you to her if you want." She offered and I gently smiled.

"I'd really appreciate that Ma'am." I replied and she shook her head.

"Don't call me ma'am I'm not old! I'm only 21. You can call me Madison." Madison corrected me with a hint of a smile.

"Thanks Madison." I said. "My names Hanna." I introduced myself shyly.

"C'mon lets go get your horse." Madison leads me to her truck.

The whole way there we talked about horses, well Madison did most of the talking since I was still coming out of my shell.

We pulled up to a barn and I looked around and spotted Star in a pasture and before Madison could say anything I jumped out of the truck before it even stopped and raced over to my horse.

"Star!" I shouted and she whinnied when she heard me. I ducked under the fence and met Star in the middle of the pasture.

"Hey girl." I greeted her stroking her nose. "Did ya miss me?"

She nudged my hand and nickered.

"I missed you too." I whispered quietly.

"That's a great bond you have with your horse!" A raspy voice said from across the pasture.

I looked over and saw Madison, an elderly man, a women in her late 30's, a bunch of girls around the same age as Madison, and Ida.

"Thanks sir." I said.

"What's your name missy?" He asked me and I suddenly recognized him. It was Terence Parker he was a famous rodeo star!

"Hanna Parker." I called back to him.

"Come over here!" He gestures and I timidly walk over followed closely by Star.

"We don't bite. Well Madison does if you get on her bad side!" Ida started laughing and the others joined in except Madison who playfully rolled her eyes.

I smiled and Terence looked at me. "Parker..hmm. That name sounds mighty familiar." He murmurs and for a second a flicker of recognition passes over him and he gives me a sympathetic look but he said nothing.

"It's nice to meet you." He finally said. "Ida tells me you're a really good rider. Is it true?" He asked looking interested.

But when I didn't say anything Ida piped up. "Ya! She jumped huge logs that were like 3 feet tall! And a huge bush!" She smiles at me and I softly smiled back.

Terence smiled at Ida and looked over at the women. "What do you say Rebecca?" He asked.

Rebecca looked back at him and smiled. "Girls?" She asked.

"Yes!" The girls shouted and then everyone looked back to me.

"So Hanna how would you like to join the Sweethearts?" Rebecca asked and my heart stopped. _Is this really happening? It can't be I'm not that good of a rider! What should I say? _

"Yes!" I said as Star neighed beside me and everyone laughed.

_Maybe I could escape my past. _I thought as I slept that night in the trailer next to Madison. _Everyone said she was so grumpy but she doesn't seem like it!. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna's POV

The next couple of days everyone helped me train and practice for the rodeo coming up in the next week. The days rolled by and on Monday everyone was loading their horses onto the trailers and throwing their bags into the RV.

Madison came up behind me. Besides her I also made friends with Ida, Kansas, and Sierra. It was something I'd always dreamed of, a real family.

"Aren't you gonna go say goodbye to your folks? You haven't left the stables since last week they probably really want to see you." Madison told me and I frowned.

"I-I can't!" I said.

"Why not if I had parents that cared about me like yours probably do I'd want to say goodbye to them!' Madison raised her voice and Ida stuck her head out of the RV window.

Ida was right when she said Madison can be a grump!

"Well I don't!" I had to not cry and the only way not to was to get angry.

"I thought you were different than everyone else here!" Madison shouts attracting the attention of everyone. "Someone who actually didn't think I was mean or nasty!"

"I thought you were too!" I yelled back.

Madison turned on the heel of her boot and marched off to her trailer and hopped into her truck taking the trailer with Kansas's, Ida's, and her own horses.

"C'mon get in the RV!" Rebecca called to me looking concerned. I hopped in and sat on a chair next to Kansas and Ida on the couch. Everyone else was driving a trailer with horses in it.

"What happened?" Ida asked me with concerned eyes.

"Just grumpy being grumpy." I muttered as Kansas rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Madison will come around. When she's around you she's the nicest I've seen her." Kansas told me with a smile and I nodded.

"Thanks guys." I said and they both smile.

The ride to Oklahoma was long considering that we were in Tennessee. I just looked out the window at Madison's truck that was on the other side of our RV.

"So you excited for your first show tomorrow night?" Terence asked me with his usual cowboy hat sitting on his head.

"Yeah. It's gonna be a lot of fun." I replied. For some reason I could never feel said when I talked to him he just radiated positive energy.

"I'm sure you'll do great to. You've got yourself a good horse." He told me and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and thought for a moment on what to say but when I opened my mouth to talk I heard a soft snore and looked over at Terence.

He had his had tipped over his eyes and was asleep.

"Wow I thought I was tired." Ida joked and we all cracked up.

It's been a while since I laughed that hard and even though me and Madison hit one bump in the road it was ok because we had a friendship that would last a lifetime and I knew that because I could feel it.

*Few hours later after they get to Oklahoma. *

I jumped off the RV as soon as we got there and looked around for Madison's truck but it wasn't there but the trailer she was bringing was.

"Where's Madison?" I asked Sierra as she unloaded her horse and took it off the trailer.

"She went for a drive." Sierra replied simply.

"But she was in the car for 6 hours!" I pointed out and grabbed Star's lead rope.

"Well she needed to go somewhere sorry Hanna." Sierra replies.

"I'm going for a ride I'll be back!" I told her before taking a piece of Star's mane and ground mounting onto her back. I nudged her slightly and she started to canter.

"Hanna where are you going?" Kansas called after me and I yelled back. "A trail be back in an hour!"

And before she could say anything else I tapped Star's sides and she galloped towards the woods. I was riding for a while and I didn't remember hitting the road but I did because suddenly I was galloping on it. The sunset caught my eye and I stopped star in the middle of the road and starred at it.

It was gorgeous. I remembered when I was little. My dad would take me to the hill on our horses and we'd lay on the soft green grass and stare up at the sky.

I patted Star's neck and she whinnied.

"You remember don't you girl?" I asked her and she whinnied again stomping her hoof on the ground.

I heard the sound of a car screeching quickly to a stop.

Oh yeah…It was a quick turn.

I nudged Star off the road and the truck didn't move.

A familiar brunette leaned out the window and hollered. "Didn't no one tell you that you don't stand in the middle of the road on a horse!"

**i just created a Cowgirls N' Angels Rp the links on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I need some reviews for if I'm missing anything! Or what you think! Also please join the RP I created! The link is on my profile.**

**Hanna's POV**

I turned around and saw Madison. "You know you could've gotten killed?" She asked me. I wasn't sure if she was angry or just worried.

"I'm sorry I was just going on a hack." I told her feeling guilty.

"With no supervision?" She asked like I'm five.

"Hey! I'm 11 not 5!" I replied but since I wasn't very big she just laughed and I thought she wasn't angry with me anymore.

"Put Star in the back and hop in!" She told me and I did what she said and sat in the front. "I'm sorry." I said quietly amd she looked over at me.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I mean your only 11." Madison replied. "I was just worried about you. I kinda feel responsible for you." She added and I glanced up at her.

"Really?" I started to think of her as a big sister or even a mom.

"Yea. But don't tell Ida because she'll spread the gossip." She winked at me and smiled. "So you nervous about the show tomorrow?"

"Yes a little bit." I replied with butterflies in my stomach.

"I remember my first show! I was so nervous but when the crowd started cheering the nerves went away and my horse took it away." Madison explained pulling up in the lot next to the RV.

We both hopped out. "Thanks Mads." I said using a nickname and she smiled.

"Go tack up Star in her show tack and practice with Ida and Prince." She pointed to the ring where Ida and Prince were doing a move where she stands up on his saddle while he's cantering.

I tacked up Star and rode her into the ring.

"Hey Hanna!" Ida called to me.

"Hi Ida that move was so cool!" I replied and she smiled. "Oh that's the hippodrome! Its so cool. You wanna try it?" She asked and I nodded.

"Just ease Star into a cater and slowly stand up on her back and find your center balance!" Ida instructed and I started trotting Star.

After warming her up I eased her into a slow canter and she got faster. I slowly started to stand up but a bunny darted out in front of her and she reared and I had desa vu. I flew off her back and landed on my side.

"Hanna are you ok?" Ida called worriedly to me hopping off Prince and running over to me. Star had come slowly walking over to me with her head hung low and her ears back.

"F-fine." I replied lying. There was a sharp pain in my side but I ignored it.

Madison came running over her normal tan face pale. "Oh my god Hanna are you ok?" She asked. "Ida what happened?"

"She tried the hippodrome?" Ida said nervously looking at her feet.

"HIPPODROME? Are you kidding me?" Madison asked. "I can't believe you let her do it!"

"I'm sorry she wanted to." Ida said.

"It's not her fault!" I exlplained. "I did it after I saw her do it!"

Ida gave me a look of thanks and confusion probably wondering why I didn't tell her the truth. " Ok lets get you guys inside." She looked at me. "Can you walk."

"Ya." I said standing up and grabbing Star's reins and walking her into the stable.

That night I slept on the couch laying my head on Ida's shoulder as we dozed off talking about horses.


End file.
